The Lord of the Rings Extended Edition
The Lord of the Rings Extended Edition is a version of Peter Jackson's The Lord of the Rings film trilogy. These versions have new editing, adds special effects and music, and also more scenes and content in the movies. They were first released in a Platinum Series Special Edition in DVD, about a year after the release of each movie in the cinemas. *The Fellowship of the Ring contains 30 minutes of additional footage, in a green sleeve. It contains an Alan Lee painting of the Fellowship entering Moria, and the Moria Gate on the back of the sleeve. An Argonath styled bookend was issued within a Collector's Edition. *The Two Towers contains 42 minutes of additional footage. A Rohirrim sun symbol decorates the back of its red sleeve and a Lee painting of Gandalf the White's entrance. The Collector's Edition contained a Sméagol statue, with a crueler looking statue of his Gollum persona available for order during a limited time. *The Return of the King is the Extended Edition with most content, contains 50 minutes of additional footage, and a blue sleeve with the White Tree of Gondor. The Lee painting is of the Grey Havens. The Collector's Edition included a model of Minas Tirith, with Minas Morgul available for order during a limited time. The Platinum Extended Special Edition also brings maps showing the route of the main characters in Middle-earth. The complete trilogy was released in a 12 Disc set, with 2 discs of extra feature each. They have also played at movie theaters, most notably for a December 16 2003 marathon screening culminating in a midnight screening of the third film and another screening on AMC Theatres in June 14 (The Fellowship of the Ring), 21st (The Two Towers), and 28th (The Return of the King) so people could get ready for The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey. On August 29 2006 both versions were put together in a Limited Edition "branching" version plus a new feature-length documentary by Costa Botes. The complete trilogy was released in a 6 Disc set on November 14, 2006. After the Return of the King Extended Edition was screened on June 28, 2011, all 3 extended edition was released on Blu-ray with 6 Feature film Blu-ray discs and 9 special features DVDs, combining a total of 15 discs. Extended scenes In the Extended cut, we see many scenes that don't appear in the Theatrical cut. There are also many scenes that were cut from the Theatrical version but don't appear in the Extended cut, nor even in the DVD extras which contain cut scenes. The Extended Version includes such scenes. The Fellowship of the Ring *Prologue: One Ring to Rule them All... *Concerning Hobbits *The Shire *Very Old Friends *A Long-expected Party *At the Green Dragon *The Passing of the Elves *The Nazgul *The Midgewater Marshes *Flight to the Ford *The Sword That Was Broken *The Council of Elrond *Gilraen's Memorial *The Departure of the Fellowship *The Ring Goes South *The Pass of Caradhras *Moria *A Journey in the Dark *Balin's Tomb *Lothlorien *Caras Galadhon *The Mirror of Galadriel *Farewell to Lorien *The Great River *The Breaking of the Fellowship *Boromir's Last Stand *The Departure of Boromir An Easter Egg is present on the first DVD of some editions of the Extended Edition. It does not appear in the UK version because the film was only rated a PG, however this spoof was rated a 12. It can be accessed by going to the final page of the chapter menu and then scrolling down until a golden ring appears. The Easter Egg is a parody of the Council of Elrond scene and stars Jack Black and Sarah Michelle Gellar. Additionally, on the second disk of the extended edition, there is another Easter egg. It can be accessed by going to the final page of the chapter menu and scrolling down under the chapter numbers (like 30-33). Go to the bottom and a silhouette of two towers will appear. It is a special trailer for "The Two Towers" that was added on during the end of the theatrical run of the movie. The Two Towers *Elven Rope *The Taming of Smeagol *The Uruk-hai *The Burning of the Westfold *Massacre at the Fords of Isen *The Banishment of Eomer *Night Camp at Fangorn *The Passage of the Marshes *The White Rider *The Song of the Entwives *The Heir of Numenor *Ent Draught *The Funeral of Theodred *Brego *The Ring of Barahir *Of Herbs and Stewed Rabbit *Dwarf Women *One of the Dunedain *The Evenstar *Helm's Deep *The Window on the West *Sons of the Steward *The Forbidden Pool *The Glittering Caves *''Don't Be Hasty Master Meriadoc!'' *Last March of the Ents *Fangorn Comes to Helm's Deep *The Final Tally *Flotsam and Jetsam *Farewell to Faramir The Return of the King *Extended scenes of Sméagol strangling Déagol. *The final confrontation between Gandalf and Saruman at Isengard; Saruman's staff breaks and he is stabbed in the back by Gríma Wormtongue, who is shot with an arrow by Legolas; Saruman falls from Orthanc and is impaled in a war machine. His palantír falls on the water and is found by Pippin. *The drinking game between Legolas and Gimli *The fighting between Gandalf and the Witch-king of Angmar in Minas Tirith. *Extended scenes of the Battle of the Pelennor Fields *The march of Frodo and Sam with the orcs in Mordor. *A flashback of Faramir telling Denethor that he would never use the One Ring. *Aragorn seeing the fleet of Corsairs ships. *Faramir and Eowyn in the Houses of Healing *Merry offering his services to King Theoden *Aragorn using a palantír to reveal the sword Anduril to Sauron. *A non-canon scene of Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli barely escaping from an avalanche of skulls after negotiating an alliance with the Dead. *Faramir and Pippin having a passionate conversation in Minas Tirith. *Gollum and Frodo struggling on Mount Doom. *Sam threatening Gollum about Frodo on the secret stairs to Shelob's Lair. *The confrontation with the Mouth of Sauron at the Black Gate. *Fan End Credits *New song called "Bilbo's Song" added to the closing credits Category:Movies